


Three Little Dragons

by YourJuniperberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourJuniperberry/pseuds/YourJuniperberry
Summary: A story (or maybe more stories) about what if Draco had siblings, two younger sisters actually. Some slice of life action for my mild charecter study and great enjoyment of the Malfoys.For now Draco and Lucretia get into some trouble.(Rated T for now, might get M later)
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	Three Little Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> So this something that just came to my mind and I had to write it down. I am also writing it because I need to keep up my english level. Anyway, hope you enjoy slice of life! I have plans for other stories, too, so leave kudos or a comment if you liked it and would like to see more of my imagination. :)

“Your father will be here shortly from the Ministry '' said Narcissa as she, although gently, but dragged her children down a darkly lit corridor towards the main hall, her face colder and more agitated than they have ever seen.

Even though Draco and Lucretia were having none of it, clearly annoyed with the consequences of their decisions, they did not dare to do anything else but to let their mother take them wherever she pleased. She found the culprits far away from the crime scene but it seemed that their mother’s special talent was that she always knew everything about the trouble they got themselves into. Or maybe she found clues before she found her children.

“You will wait right here until your father arrives!” she nudged them into place, making them face the huge fireplace. “Do not move!”

And with that, after an affirming finger, she left them alone in the great hall.

The stormy summer sky brought great darkness with itself, and that darkness easily found a comfortable place inside the enormous room. Here or there the flickering of the magical candles and the chandelier pushed the shade aside into the corners but unfortunately the light still gave space for the shadow to creep at the children. 

The atmosphere became menacing for the two as they stood miraculously close to each other after their earlier commotion. Suddenly the old, stone columns grew even taller around them, the liquid like shadows now covered the familiar places and suddenly they were not really anticipating the green flare and rumble of the fireplace that they usually like to hear from the distance. Even greet it if the time is right.

So to pass the unnerving seconds Draco pinched his sister’s shoulder who was keen on pinching him back, thus restarting the whole trouble that led them right here.

But they flinched in sync when the fireplace finally flared up. Among the green flames their father’s tall frame appeared. His white hair shone bright against the unnatural green. His face was stern and proud as almost always but now even that was unsettling. Was it how strangers saw their father? Cold, self-assured wizard wielding great political and magical power.

It must be unsettling, feeling like this all the time.

Why couldn't he just smile now instead? With that secret glint in his silver eyes? Like he does when he is around his family at home.

With slow steps he started towards them, his walking stick hitting the marble floor beside him with that sharp sound. Oh, did he have a certain glint in his eyes though. A know-it-all kind of sparkle. Soon he was towering over them, looking down upon them with his pale eyes.

“ By the look of you, I’m guessing you’ve gotten into grave trouble with your mother” he began, searching the matching eyes of his children who tried to look back at him as sheepishly as they could. Well, Draco was also clearly the more annoyed from the two. One might say he found the whole thing unfair.

“It was not my fault, father. Lucretia…” started his son.

“That is not true!” interrupted his daughter dramatically. “Draco said we....”

“Don’t even start!” began Draco “You were deep in it. You were very rich with ideas. More so than me, I would say.”

“You always do this, you brat! You told me that you found a way in! You asked me to join!” Lucretia was clearly becoming annoyed with his brother. Her pale cheeks started to turn into pink and her blue eyes that reminded Lucius of Narcissa’s, threatened to tear up. Lucretia was his sweetheart of course, but she inherited her arguing temperament from her mother and it quite annoyed Lucius with Lucretia's still high pitched voice.

“Lucretia!” warned her father “I want to know what happened. Not who started whatever.”

A strained half a minute silence reigned over the room as Lucius searched his children’s eyes who were clearly trying to avoid it and were waiting for the other to speak up.

"So?” asked Lucius after a while and the siblings had to acknowledge that they had to answer soon, for their father was growing rather impatient with them.

“We were playing in your office.” admitted Draco begrudgingly, his eyes burning with frustration from the situation.

“But I suppose that is not all of it. Otherwise you would not be standing here” he looked down at his daughter to continue their little confession. She had to answer now.

“Pappa, I…”she started, her voice faltering.

“Don’t!” Lucius warned his daughter gently.

“She blew up all your papers from your desk. They are all over your office now.” admitted Draco for her.

“But it was an accident!” continued Lucretia immediately “ I couldn’t control it!”

“Of course” sighed their father, his actual mood remaining unreadable for them “Whose idea was it to play by my desk? Quickly now!” he nudged them after further seconds of silence.

“Draco’s”

“No, it wa…”

“Yes, it was.” finished Lucius for them “And then what happened? There had to be an outburst somehow.”

“She wanted to sit in your chair” answered Draco again instead of his sister.

“Because you already sat in it! It was my turn!”

“And as it now shows, I should have stayed in it. You are too young to play the boss!” said Draco proudly, almost puffing out his chest. They completely forgot about the presence of their father during their bickering. “How are you going to be accepted to Hogwarts like this? You are still too young to control yourself!”

“So full of yourself! I am going there next year, too! One year! As if you have never apparated anywhere by accident before.”

“Come on, that is nothing! At least I have never…”

“You have!”

“Alright!” intervened their father again, completely annoyed with their bickering. “Up we go!”

With that Lucius snapped his fingers and in that same second Dobby appeared for them. He shrugged off his black upper coat and threw it into the house-elf’s small hands.

“I want this cleaned by tomorrow! Some degenerate messed with the Floo system again.” he commanded, his face turning into disgust with the thought.

“Yes, master!”

“Come on!” Lucius commanded his children “In front of me!”

His office really was a mess. Parchments, unopened letters, some books here or there laying about; his prized leather armchair miserably laying on its back behind his dark desk. Not only did his daughter use her magic by accident, but there has also been a spat between them. A rather violent one at that, hence why Narcissa became so fed up with them. 

“I see.” he concluded, his hands still behind his back as he finished inspecting the mild damage. His children barely stepped past the doorway.

“No dinner until you have cleaned everything up” he stated in the end.

“Couldn’t you just ask a house-elf?” objected Draco.

“No, I couldn’t” answered Lucius coldly, turning slowly towards his son. Draco’s face fell immediately after he saw his father’s condemning expression. He decided that it was not the greatest moment to be a challenging child. 

As Lucius’ two older children walked past him, heads hanging low as if they were feeling guilty for what they did, small, fast footsteps rang down the corridor leading to his office. It only could have been one person.

“Pappa!” exclaimed his youngest slamming into the doorway after her eager arrival. “Mama, sent me. Dinner is on the table, waiting for you.”

“Thank you, treasure!” smiled Lucius quickly at his daughter, not forgetting to look back at his other children, who now painfully slowly began to clean up his room with a tad bit of jealousy on their faces. “Let us not make your mother wait, shall we!” and with that he offered his hand to the young, fair haired girl who accepted it with her sweetest smile. “If you hurry up you might be able to join us in time.” he added as he disappeared with his youngest.

Their frustration radiated through the room. It was ridiculous! Embarrassing even! They have their house-elves! And they were also feeling sorry already, couldn’t he see it?!

He probably did see it. He perfectly played with them with his cold expressions but making them merely sorry for what they did was not going to do it. Narcissa was not only mad at them for fighting and hitting each other but also because Lucius’ office was off limits when he was not around in the manor. There were books, artifacts, mementos they knew nothing about for a very good reason. Why else would they be kept out? For respect? No. They respected their father greatly but they never met a closed door in their life exactly because of him.

“Unfair” grumbled Draco under his nose as he slammed down a small stack of parchment on the desk.

“It is not, Draco” sighed Lucretia, “I don’t care anymore. I am really hungry, so let’s just finish this.”

“And if we asked Dobby to do it for us?”

“Father would find out anyway.”

“Not if we threaten Dobby first. He wouldn’t dare to tell on us then.”

“But father is his master. He definately would tell.”

“We are his masters, too. If we do it quickly, no one would find out! Cassiopeia would be so full of herself if we let her have a whole evening alone with father and mother!”

Lucretia stopped gathering the stack of daily prophets. There was truth in what Draco was suggesting. She was awfully hungry. Her stomach rumbled each time she thought of the pie their mother promised. And yes, she could not bare to listen to their sister innocently bragging about her nice evening. But…

“No.” she concluded “He would find out and we would end up learning another long lesson. Let’s just get this over with. I promised Cass I would play with her doll house.”

Draco rolled his eyes.

Maybe next time his partner in crime will agree to their cheeky plan.


End file.
